


珍宝（中）

by YUYINCHEGNLANG25



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUYINCHEGNLANG25/pseuds/YUYINCHEGNLANG25





	珍宝（中）

三禁。

3.  
成团的第二年团员们得到了一次难得的休假。可惜张颜齐和姚琛却成了无家可归的人——成员的父母之间关系亦是亲密，他们远在山城的父母早早地订好了一起出国旅游的机票，家里是空无一人。两人汗颜，提着行李箱在姚琛的家门口前哭笑不得——周震南依旧是不得闲的，这次回家就只得他们两个。那两天一夜反倒成为了他们之间为数不多的，独属于两个人之间的私人时间。  
“要我说，一定是你爸妈带坏了我爸。”张颜齐一边把行李往提溜进姚琛家里一边一本正经地那埋怨，一副受了天大的委屈的样子，“不然我爸那样扣扣搜搜的人，怎么舍得出国旅行的。”  
“你又不是你爸爸，怎么知道他心里有没有一直想着能出国去看看那里的风景。还带坏呢，你爸操劳半辈子了，还不许他做点让自己开心的事？”  
出道以后各种场合发言让姚琛的口齿伶俐了太多，再也不是那个成天能被张颜齐呈口舌之快的憨货了。张老师也此惋惜许久。他整个儿地趴在姚琛身上，下巴搁在姚琛肩头“姚老师现在嘴巴越发厉害了，我可说不过你了。”是彻头彻尾的无赖嘴脸，要是以前，是一定会让姚琛脸红的。  
然而现在的姚琛只是翻了个白眼，随后不偏不倚地低过头去，“那都是张老师教得好。”气息全数吐在了张颜齐的嘴唇上。  
好近的距离啊，张颜齐盯着姚琛嘴角的那点自得的笑，居然开始失语。  
这不是他第一次有了想亲吻姚琛的想法，却是最强烈的一次。

那天晚饭他们吃得很简单。姚琛是个很自律的人，出道以后尤甚。连带着张颜齐也被影响——毕竟无人能禁得起姚老师一天到晚的唠叨，他们一起戒糖戒主食，习惯了以后皮肤和身材倒是真的好了很多很多。  
家里不剩新鲜食材了，出远门之前姚妈妈早就清空得一干二净。他们带了口罩，打算一起去楼下的便利店里挑些还算新鲜的蔬菜食材。  
山城的夏天是惯有的闷热又漫长，入夜了空气中也尽是还未消解掉的暑气，烘得人口干舌燥的。进了便利店才得喘了一口气，男生买东西都是速战速决，做饭这件事向来是姚琛主导，张颜齐跟在姚琛后面推着手推车，看着姚琛拿了两颗花菜，一包蘑菇，几根胡萝卜几根玉米，一一放进手推车里，姚琛回头看了一眼可怜巴巴地望着他的张颜齐，忍不住轻笑了一声，还是妥协了去称了2斤鸡胸肉。等称量的时候姚琛歪着头望着张颜齐：“三个菜，够不够？”  
“够了，现在食量小。”姚琛看不见，张颜齐的嘴角从看见姚琛往鸡肉区走的时候就扬起来没掉下来过。下意识伸手去拨开姚琛额前刚刚因为弯腰拿菜而垂下来的刘海，张颜齐的动作亲昵又自然。姚琛楞了楞，随即笑开来：“我们现在这样像不像老夫老妻出门买菜。”  
“像。”  
“那一会儿你结账。”  
“行。”  
限定组合，限定时光。限定的一切之所以如此叫人着迷，大概皆是因为太美太难得了。  
张颜齐的口舌又开始干燥起来。顺手拿了一抽啤酒，两人结了账，一起出了店门。  
迎面一阵晚风来得正好，清凉爽适，吹散了人身上些许的暑气。路上尽是晚饭过后出来散步的人们，昏黄的路灯下老人们摇着扇子，一步一步走得悠闲又缓慢，连带着他们也放慢了步伐。  
没人注意到他们。张颜齐停下来摘了口罩，深深地吸了一口夜间清凉的空气，然后紧走两步，拉住了姚琛的手。  
姚琛转过头来，见他摘了口罩也不惊讶，只用眼神询问着张颜齐：怎么了？  
双眼里尽是他惯有的无辜的温柔。  
那就是他最要命的武器，杀人无形。内心强大如周震南也被蛊惑，他张颜齐凭什么免得了一死呢。  
他伸出手，摘下了姚琛的口罩。  
“戴个口罩闷死个人了，摘了吧。这么黑没人看见的，戴着才招摇。”  
姚琛眨了眨眼睛，“也是。”  
张颜齐没有放开牵着姚琛的手，他极力装出一副若无其事的样子，牵着姚琛往家的方向走去。姚琛没有拒绝，张颜齐心如擂鼓，那么，他是不是可以……  
结果没走多远，姚琛拉了拉他的手，停了下来。“张颜齐。”  
张颜齐顿时僵直了背，他回过身：“怎么？”  
“方向错了，哥哥，我家在那边。”姚琛声音里带着笑意，往自己的方向带了带张颜齐，“不认路，还瞎带什么路啊，我还以为你会呢。”  
张颜齐被姚琛扯到跟前。他楞楞地看着姚琛带笑的眼睛，亮晶晶的，像掉进河水里的星子。  
张颜齐的心也跟着楼跳了一拍。那一刻的他的脑子里没别的想法，只想去吻姚琛的眼睛。  
先是眼睛，再是嘴巴。吻到他呼吸困难，喘不上气，眼里都含上春色才好。  
张颜齐是这么想的，也终于这么做了。  
他松开牵着姚琛的手，改握住他的后颈，义无反顾地吻了下去。  
这个吻是长久以来他对姚琛所有压抑的感情的总和，是他等了太久太久的一个审判。他们住在一起，一个房间，同进同出，吃一个碗里的米饭，穿彼此的衣服，睡之前还会互道晚安。可只有今天，是完完全全只属于他们两个人的。姚琛身边只有张颜齐，而张颜齐身边也只有姚琛。所以再合适不过了，如果他还能亲吻姚琛的话，就应该发生在今天。  
张颜齐知道他以后可能会为这个行为无数次后悔，他不怕后悔。  
他只怕以后再也没有这样的好机会，去亲吻姚琛了。  
想到这里，张颜齐手掌用力，加深了这个亲吻。  
他有太多没和姚琛说出口的话。  
他也太想知道姚琛是怎么想的了，就今天，给他答案。

4.  
姚琛当然知道张颜齐是怎么想的。  
他是对情爱无动于衷，但并不代表他不懂。他相貌周正，性格温和，又会照顾人，身边喜欢他的人不在少数，这其中当然也包括逾越友情的喜欢。姚琛一直处理的很好，公司明文规定不能谈恋爱是一道再好不过的挡箭牌，他本心又存着一个周震南。他守着本心直到今天，不曾出过什么差错。  
直到他遇到了张颜齐。  
好一个无赖的地下raper，出现得不早不晚，在他最需要最迷茫的的时候出现在他的身边，粘着他护着他，和他分享自己的一切，不依不饶地逼得他也把自己的真心掏出来，放到张颜齐的手心里。  
他懂张颜齐的隐忍，懂张颜齐对他的偏心，懂张颜齐对他明目张胆的袒护。但姚琛什么也做不了，他不能点破，点破就要面对太多的矛盾和问题；也不能退后，退后亦是一种明说。他对张颜齐处处照顾，不可谓不全心全意，可是除此之外再也不敢有一丝一毫的动作。  
但现在什么都打破了。啤酒一罐没开，他们一口酒都没喝，他甚至都不能假装张颜齐是喝醉了。这个吻干干净净没有一丝酒气，有的只是张颜齐嘴里刚刚尝过的李子味道。刚刚他问过张颜齐那个李子甜不甜，张颜齐只是拨开了他想要去拿李子的手。  
现在他知道了，那李子不但不甜，还酸涩得很。  
张颜齐的这个吻霸道又温柔，像是舍不得弄疼了他，又像是要把他吃掉，为的从此再也不用分离。姚琛感觉自己快要溺死在这个吻里了，他想要推开，却仿佛没有推开的力气。他抓着张颜齐的衣裳下摆，那件他也穿过的T恤，他甚至可以闻到那件T恤上自己洗衣液的味道。那也是张颜齐的味道，他们太多的东西已经不分彼此了，衣服，鞋子，洗发水沐浴露，还有他们在这个夏天已经死死纠缠在一起的命运。  
“张……张颜齐……”姚琛像溺水的人奋力地想捞住飘过的一块浮木一样，挣扎着开口。  
“恩？”张颜齐停下来，蹭着姚琛的鼻尖发问。刚刚的亲吻让他们都有些气息不稳，张颜齐的声音明显在抖。  
“我们不可以这样。”  
“退回去，做朋友，好吗？”  
“当什么都没有发生过？”  
“当什么都没有发生过。”

5.  
原来这就是死刑的感觉了。  
张颜齐感觉姚琛说的话像是自己的心上开了一枪，顿时他的整个心口都是鲜血。  
“可以啊，那介不介意过分一点？”  
“过分一点？怎么说？”  
“比如，姚老师我们睡一晚，明天起来当什么都没有发生过？”  
姚琛这辈子都没再听过比这更过分的话了。他气得眼角发红，那是与刚刚害羞的红完全不同的颜色。姚琛一拳狠狠地打在张颜齐的脸上，愤然离去。  
何必呢。张颜齐站在原地揉着自己的嘴角。他都不知道自己为何要说出这样折辱姚琛又折辱自己的话来。也许是不甘心吧，这个夜晚如此难得，哪怕他以后恨自己呢，事情还能糟糕到哪里去？  
他张颜齐喜欢上了一个不可能的人，不会有比这更糟糕的事了。  
谁让他是个无赖啊，无赖就是如果不能拥有，那么留下点什么也是好的。  
张颜齐慢悠悠地跟上去，推门而入的那一瞬间就看见了站在客厅中央的姚琛。他似乎还在生气，眼角还是红的，攥着拳头，恨恨地问张颜齐：“张颜齐，你刚刚什么意思？”  
“就是字面意思。”张颜齐走近姚琛，离他不过一个身位的距离。“姚琛，我喜欢你，你不知道吗？”  
“我有多喜欢你，你不知道吗？”  
后面那两句话张颜齐说出来的时候平静得连自己都不敢相信。当然他想过很多次和姚琛告白的场景——虽然他明白都只是能是假想，但人毕竟是满身弱点的动物，有些假想能让人好过一些——无论是那一个，他都应该会是紧张的，手忙脚乱的，而不是像现在这样平静。  
盼望已久的日子终于来临，他却已经早一步知道了结果。所以他才这么想干脆将一切都摧毁得彻底吧。彻底摧毁，再在那废墟之上修建一座虚浮的友谊桥梁。张颜齐看向姚琛的的眼神里尽是痛苦，痛苦又绝望。  
那不是张颜齐该有的样子。姚琛的愤怒竟然一点一点被张颜齐的痛苦浇灭。他愣在那里，张颜齐不该是这个样子，他该是淡漠的，张扬的，天不怕地不怕的，不该为了自己痛苦成这个样子。  
“对不起。”姚琛居然开始道歉。  
张颜齐去拉姚琛的手臂，“道歉是吗？那用我说的那个方式来吧。”

两个完全没有经验的人的第一次。过程真的是无比的艰难。姚琛被张颜齐拉到浴室里按到墙上亲吻，衣服尽数地被剥了个干净。他纵容着张颜齐对他的所有动作，吮吸，啃咬，扩张和侵入。  
或许不能说是纵容，因为他也想要他。  
是啊，承认也没那么难。他也喜欢张颜齐，所以他靠近他，和他依偎在一起。所以他在张颜齐亲吻自己的时候没有推开他，所以他任由着张颜齐把自己按在墙上。  
姚琛彻底地妥协了。完全被进入的时候他一口咬上张颜齐的肩膀，这一口就是奔着见血去的。他不会这样对任何人，他舍不得伤害所有人。只有对着张颜齐，他露出了自己的利齿。就像在岛上的时候，他只会对着张颜齐露出自己阴暗的情绪一样。  
张颜齐吃痛地皱眉，上面和下面都疼得厉害。但他随即又笑了，然后顶得更加凶猛，直把姚琛撞出黏腻的呻吟声。  
疼就对了，这是所有人都不曾见过的姚琛。是他一个人的珍宝。浴室里水雾弥漫，沐浴露的味道充盈着整个密闭的空间，情与欲亦纠缠在里面。  
“我也喜欢你啊，张颜齐。”抵达高峰的时候姚琛搂住张颜齐的脖子，声音低低地在张颜齐的耳边响起。  
“我知道的……我知道的，姚琛。”回答他的是张颜齐沙哑而压抑的哽咽。


End file.
